Wood Stairs
Basic Information Wood Stairs are wooden building-blocks cut into an L-shape. Usually placed as stairs they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. How to obtain Wood Stairs Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q"), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wood Stairs will be unlocked by crafting (or taking) blocks of Wood Floor. Wood Floors are a starting recipe that is already unlocked. Blocks of Wood Floor can also occasionally be found in Stone Treasure Chests that randomly spawn in dark areas on blocks of the Fossil layer not far underground, such as Bedrock or Limestone. How to craft To craft 4 blocks of Wood Stairs, you'll need: * 3 Wood Slabs that can be made from most types of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs in a Processor without requiring a crafting recipe * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Twine, made from Vines in a Processor The type of Wood that you'll use for the Wood Slabs will not have any impact on the colouring of the Slabs nor of the Wood Stairs themselves. Crafting or taking Wood Stairs is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe of Stone Stairs. How to process Wood Stairs further Since update R42 in May 2017, inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Wood Stairs too simply by putting blocks of Wood Stairs into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for either of this. How to use Wood Stairs can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, Wood Stairs too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all stair blocks of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. When placed as common stairs, they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping will be necessary to overcome the height of one block. Warning Attention: blocks of Wood Stairs are flammable! When placing Wood Stairs blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Stairs can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Stairs blocks on fire. If Wood Stairs blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Decor Category:Stairs Category:Crafted Category:Processable Category:Flammable